The Dreamer
by YayForLife
Summary: OC Fic. Oscar is a lazy 10th year student, but when he unexpectedly ends up in Equestria, will he take his chance for a new life? And what else came with him?
1. 1: A New World

** The Dreamer**

**Chapter 1: A New World  
><strong>

Oscar Clairmont was a lazy, underachieving 10th year. He spent half an hour on the train to and from school, and another half hour walking between stations and home. The time in between was at school, and almost all of that time was spent daydreaming. Normally it would just be stupid little things, like imaginary fights on the teachers chalkboards, with tanks and stick figures fighting across the battlefield of words. Other times he would just see lights, explosions and other things that weren't really there. His teachers didn't really like him, and the people he hung around didn't really consider him much of a friend because he never said anything, never went anywhere with them, and never played any games.  
>One day, however, as Oscar got home and put his bag on the room of his floor, he tripped. On the way down he hit his head on the desk and got knocked unconscious.<p>

As Oscar awoke, he could hear muffled voices and a bright light. He forced open his eyes, but his vision was hazy and the light just made everything a colourful blur. He struggled to sit up, and as he did, noticed that he was almost as tall as the shapes around him already. But he didn't feel like he was on a hospital bed. It felt more like... grass. As he stood up, his head felt like it was ripping apart, and he collapsed again.

'Right' he thought to himself, 'That must have been a hell of a smack on my desk.'

Once more, Oscar pulled himself off the ground, and steadied himself as his head started thumping. He blinked his eyes a few times, and took a look around. He seemed to be in some sort of town. But then, he heard voices around him again. Looking down, he saw what seemed to be ponies. Colourful, 4 foot high ponies.

"Look at its eyes!" One of the ponies remarked.

"Their almost golden." Another commented.

"I must be delusional." Oscar said aloud.

"It talks!" The first pony gasped.

"Yeah, of course I do." Oscar replied. "What am I doing? I'm talking to little ponies. I MUST be delusional."

"What a strange creature." The second pony said, shocked. "Not only does it think we're imaginary, it's rude enough to say it aloud."

"Indeed. How rude." The first pony agreed.

'Ugh, I need to get out of here' Oscar thought to himself, then walked off, ignoring the things the ponies were saying about him, as he headed towards a forest.

As Oscar walked into the forest, he felt a cold rush of air, and the atmosphere seemed to darken almost instantly. Oblivious to it all, however, he kept on walking. It got darker the farther he walked, but he didn't care. He still didn't believe any of this was happening. He started to daydream as he walked, just like he did on the way to school. Because of this, he simply ignored the shadows he saw emanating from around himself. Suddenly, he tripped over an overgrown tree root and fell face first into soft mud. 'Not again' Oscar thought as he got back up. He wiped the mud off his face, then off his arms, when he noticed something odd. His skin was no longer a slightly tanned olive, but a pale grey. Must be the lighting.' He thought. 'Or the lack of it, I should say.' He looked up, and saw a small cottage.

After the fall, the splitting headache and the mud, he was starting to think that whatever was going on might be real. But for someone that spent most of his time dreaming, believing in something as absurd as what was happening wasn't that difficult.

Oscar carried on towards the cottage, and was about to knock on the door when he noticed the open window. He walked up to it, and saw a...zebra? 'Great. First ponies, now a zebra.' Oscar thought to himself, as he walked off. After walking for about half an hour, trying his best to stay focused so he didn't trip over any more tree roots, and there were quite a lot. He could see light in the distance, and headed towards it. As he got closer, shapes started to form, then details. There seemed to be a hill just outside the forest. As he approached the edge of the forest, he he realized that what he was looking at was a cottage. It had grass on the roof, and a small garden out the back. Tired of walking, Oscar sat down next to a tree at the edge of the forest, leaned back against it, and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This is the first thing I have written in a quite a while. Comments and criticism welcome, encouraged etc.<strong>

**The Mane 6 will be introduced in Chapter 2.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is a Hasbro product blah blah blah disclaimer stuff I don't own any of this stuff, but they ARE my words.  
><strong>


	2. 2: Talent

**The Dreamer  
>Chapter 2: Talent<strong>

"Um, excuse me" A quiet voice said. "Can you wake up please? I mean, if you don't mind."

Oscar rubbed his eyes, then looked around to find the source of the voice. A yellow pegasus with a long, pink mane stood in front of him.

"Um, what kind of, uh, animal are you?" The little pegasus asked quietly.  
>"A-anima.." Oscar suddenly yawned, and stretched out his arms.<p>

"Eee!" squeaked the yellow pegasus, jumping back.

"Uh, okay." Oscar thought out loud.

"Y-you c-can t-t-talk?" The pegasus stammered.

"Of course I can talk." Oscar replied harshly.  
>"Oh...uh, I'm sorry." The yellow pegasus replied, cowering, and hiding her face behind her mane.<br>"Sorry for what?" Said another pony, this time a purple unicorn.  
>"Oh god, not more of them." Oscar muttered to himself.<br>"Is this what you called me over for Fluttershy?" The unicorn said, ignoring him.  
>"Ye-yes. I hope I wasn't interrupting something Twilight." The yellow pegasus, which Oscar observed to be named Fluttershy, answered quietly.<br>"Of course not! Besides, this seems to be what the Princess was talking about. I've never seen anything like it." The unicorn, named Twilight, answered.  
>"IT has a name." Oscar grunted, a bit annoyed at their ignorance of his presence.<br>"It talks?" Twilight gasped.  
>"Of course I talk. I wouldn't be human if I didn't" Oscar replied, still feeling a bit bonkers about talking to a small, colourful pony.<p>

"You don't have to be so rude." Twilight scolded him. "Anyway, you'd better come back to the library with me. I need to send the Princess a message, and I want to know more about you."  
>"Uh, okay, I guess." Oscar agreed. It's not like he really had anything else to do.<p>

"So, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and you are?" The purple unicorn asked as they headed back into town.  
>"My name is Oscar. Oscar Clairmont." he replied. He had a weird feeling, like he could trust these ponies, especially Twilight. They seemed, different, to the others he met when he first woke up.<br>"Tell me Oscar, are all the members of you're species like you?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well, you're tall, walk on two legs, have almost midnight black skin, and golden brown eyes."  
>"Wait, a second, my skin?" Oscar, confused, looked at his arm again. "Holy crap!" Oscar shouted, shocked at his skin, which was indeed almost as black as the night sky.<br>"I'll, take that as a no then." Twilight chuckled. "So, you are a, human, yes? That's what you called yourself at Fluttershy's."  
>"Yeah, that's right."<br>"Okay then. I've never heard of a human before, I wonder if the Princess knows something about them. So how exactly did you get here?"  
>"I don't know. I got home, put my bag down, and just as I walked over to my bed, I tripped and hit my head. So far as I know I'm still on the floor."<br>"Well, if you're here with us, then you're obviously not on the floor. I take it that we aren't around wherever you're from?"

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Ponies, like me."  
>"Oh, no, there isn't anything like you. Well, we have horses, but their much larger, and aren't as colourful. Also, they can't speak."<br>"You sound as though you come from some other planet."  
>"Yeah, that's what my friends used to say. Well, they weren't really my friends, I never did anything with them. But they did say that." Oscar replied, before almost tripping into a garden.<br>"Well, we're here! If you'll just wait downstairs for a minute, I need to talk to my assistant, and be careful of my flowers would you!"

"Spike! Take a note please." Twilight called out as she and Oscar entered the library.  
>"Dear Princess Celestia,<br>I have found "The Anomaly", but he doesn't exactly resemble your description of a shade, though he seems to be of a similar shape. I await your further instruction on the matter of dealing with him.  
>Your Faithful Student,<br>Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight walked off upstairs, leaving Oscar by himself. He walked around, seeing books everywhere. There wasn't really anywhere for him to sit, the furniture was all made for the small ponies, and as such was too small for him. He stood around, waiting for Twilight to come back. He continued waiting, when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. A small lizard-like creature ran down the stairs and opened the door.  
>"Oh hey Pinkie. What brings you here?" the lizard creature said.<br>"Hey Spike! I saw Twilight walking over here with some animal, and wondered ooh, what's that! You see, I've never seen anything like it before, so I was really confused, but then I thought that I could just come over here and-"  
>"Okay okay, I get it Pinkie. I don't know if you should- Hey, Pinkie! You can't just barge your way in!"<br>The creature named Spike called after her.  
>"But I just did silly!" Pinkie called back as she hopped on towards Oscar.<p>

"Uh, Hey there." Oscar called out to Pinkie as she hopped towards him.  
>Pinkie gasped out loud and jumped into the air, then ran off.<br>"Huh, that's what she did when Twilight was new to town. I wonder if she's planning you a party." Spike said, half to himself, half to Oscar.  
>"A party? Why would she do that?" Oscar replied.<br>"Well, that's what she did when Twilight arrived. Twilight wasn't too happy about it, but it was the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration, so we had to stay up anyway."  
>"Summer Sun Celebration? What's that?"<br>"What? How do you NOT know of the Summer Sun Celebration?"  
>"That's enough Spike. He's not from around here, or anywhere even remotely close to here from what I can tell. It's only natural that he doesn't know about our holidays."<p>

Spike suddenly belched, and, much to Oscar's astonishment, a parchment materialised out of the flames. Twilight took the letter, unrolled it with her magic, and began to pace as she read. "My dearest student Twilight Sparkle. It seems the matter is more urgent then I thought. I'm afraid you're going to have to- Oh dear" Twilight finished as she silently read the rest of the letter.  
>"What is it?" Oscar asked, curious about what was meant to happen with him.<br>"It's, uh- I'm sorry" Twilight said quietly, before her horn flared up teleported Oscar.

_Oh great._ Oscar thought to himself as he tried to make out his new surroundings. As his vision slowly returned, he noticed that he was completely surrounded by stone, apart from one small door against the wall to his left, which had a small bit of light shining in from the cracks underneath. He heard noises, then a large grating sound as a panel on the door was moved.  
>"I'm very sorry for having to do this to you Oscar, but the Princess believes its the best course of action. We can't let you out until we know what is going on."<br>"Damn it Twilight! I thought I could trust you!" Oscar shouted back at her as he stood up and ran at the door.

Not responding, Twilight shut the grate on the door, and Oscar could hear the hoofsteps slowly fade into silence as she walked away. Realising that he was in fact trapped, Oscar slumped back down onto the stone floor, trying to think about where he might be as he slowly drifted into sleep.

A loud crash rang through Oscar's small stone room, and as he got up, he was blinded by a light shining through the panel in the door. Some food was slipped in. If you could call it food. It was a small tray with an apple, two carrots, a couple of daisy's and some bread. Seems the ponyfolk around here didn't know what to give him. Not that Oscar blamed them, as from what he had heard he was the first of his kind to be here. Oscar picked up the bread and ate it lazily, thinking about what he could possibly do to occupy himself. He felt like he was going to go mad with boredom, when he remembered that he could just do what he was best at – dream. The past couple of days, at least he thought it had been a couple of days, had seemed so much like a dream Oscar forgot that he was awake. So he slumped in the corner furthest from the door, stared up at the opposite corner of the room, and started to daydream. Like usual, his mind occupied itself with silly things, like stick figures having wars, until his dream started to evolve. He sometimes had dreams like this, when he passed a dodgy looking person or a dark alley, he would think of being attacked, and his reaction being like that of a powerful being, like a sorcerer, facing his foes in combat. This time, however, he was dreaming about the door. He stood up, still half asleep, unaware he was even doing so, and walked over to the door. Placing his hand in the middle, he dreamed about gathering in his will, and unleashing it in an explosive force.

Suddenly awake again, Oscar tried to figure out what was going on, but was blinded by the light shining in his eyes.  
>"You were right Princess, he really is special" Oscar heard a somewhat familiar voice say.<br>"Indeed. I think he needs a little more control though. He was noisier then a thunderstorm, and almost took down the whole wall" A more regal, elegant voice said.  
>As his vision came to, Oscar realised the first voice was that of Twilight, who was standing in front of him, looking happier then Oscar cared for. She'd locked him in a dungeon, and she was smiling? Oscar started forward, when he noticed the much larger pony next to Twilight. She was about the same size as Oscar, but with a white coat, and hair that seemed almost sentient the way it flowed.<p>

"Greetings. I am Princess Celestia." The white mare said as Oscar stared at her. "I am very sorry about having you placed in the cell, but I had to find out if you had any talent."  
>"Talent? What do you mean?" Oscar asked, a bit confused.<br>"Well, you remember you were in the cell, do you not?" The mare replied questioningly.  
>"How could I forget? I was given horse food" Oscar replied a bit begrudgingly.<br>"Well, we ARE horses!" Celestia joked, then, seeing the annoyed look on his face, continued. "Anyway, you escaped from the cell, as I had thought you might, but I didn't entirely expect the outcome."  
>"What do you mean outcome?" Oscar replied, not remembering anything that he had dreamt.<br>"Turn around and see for yourself."  
>Oscar turned around slowly, and saw the mass of stone and pieces of iron scattered on the floor behind him. He looked at the cell and saw a large hole where one of the walls used to be, with only a small amount of stone left on it. As he continued to look around the debris that littered the floors, he noticed large cracks running through the cell wall, almost all the way around.<br>"I... did... that!" Oscar stammered, shocked at the destruction.  
>"Indeed you did." The Princess replied. "It seems I'm going to have to have Twilight educate you in controlling magic. It might be a bit difficult because you have different mediums, but-"<br>"Wait a second. What's a medium?" Oscar butted in.  
>"What I meant by that was the way you control your magic is different. Twilight, like all unicorns, controls magic through her horn. It seems that you, however, use your hooves-"<br>"Hands." Oscar butted in again, correcting her.  
>"Of course, you use your hands to control your magic. I'm sure that with some practice, however, you will get the hang of it."<br>"Come on Oscar, we're heading back to Ponyville. I better do the translocation this time, don't want you accidentally ending up in Manehatten!" Twilight said as she walked over to him.  
>"Wait a second, translo-" Oscar was suddenly cut off as the spell activated, and he and Twilight flashed into the library. "-cation" Oscar finished, then keeled over, feeling a bit sick.<br>"Don't worry about that, it always happens the first couple of times." Twilight assured Oscar. "Now I've had Spike set up a bed for you downstairs. Its in the basement, but there's much more room down there for you and the bed should be big enough for you, if Spike got the calculations right. Now go get some rest, you're going to need it for tomorrow."  
>Oscar, suddenly realising he was quite drowsy, probably from the exertion with the cell earlier, responded "What am I doing tomorrow?"<br>"You heard the Princess. You need to practice magic, and I have to help you. Now goodnight."  
>"Yeah, 'night" Oscar responded as he walked down the stairs. He hopped up onto the bed, noticed it was just to short and his feet poked over the end. <em>It's not really a problem though <em>he thought to himself, as he curled up a bit so he would fit on the bed, and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the forest, shadows were stirring, and even the darkest creatures of the forest fled from them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, that's better. I actually started this one when I finished the last one, but never got around to completing it. If you think anything is spelled odd remember I'm from Australia, and follow more British spelling (e.g. Colour instead of Color) and so on.<br>Sorry about the amount of talking in this one, but at least its longer then the last one. I'll try and cut down on the talking next chapter, but the characters had to get to know each other somehow.  
><strong>

**Fun Fact: I actually had to go back the first chapter to find out what my OC's last name was. I completely forgot.  
>Fun Fact 2: Oscar Clairmont - OC for initials, being an OC character? Totally my idea, and on purpose. I feel proud of myself for that.<br>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names, locations or characters (expect my OC), so if you want something, COME AT (has)BRO!  
><strong>

**On another note, I love this fic called "My Little Dashie" - /pQlPO5 - It's great, you should all check it out.**  
><strong>Anyway, I go back to school in 2 days, so the story progress may slow down a bit, though judging by the speed it's been going at, and what I normally do at school (see chapter 1) it'll probably go at about the same rate, maybe even faster, but that'll be a longshot.<strong>


	3. 3: Shadows

**The Dreamer  
>Chapter 3: Shadows<strong>

* * *

><p>"OSCAR! Get up!" was the first thing Oscar heard as he groggily awoke. He noted that his feet were still hanging over the end of the bed, and decided he'd mention it later. Today he was supposed to start practising his 'talent'.<p>

After a quick shower, quick because such a small shower was uncomfortable, he got dressed and headed into the main room of the library.  
>"Okay, we're going to go practice in the fields near Sweet Apple Acres. They're empty this time of year." Twilight said as Oscar waited impatiently in the middle of the room. There was still nothing large enough for him to sit on comfortably, so he was resigned to standing most of the time.<br>"Well, let's go. I don't know the way, so I'm just waiting for you." Oscar replied, anxious about how things were going to turn out.  
>"Alright alright, no need to panic." Twilight said as she put her bags over her back.<p>

As they arrived, Twilight opened her bags and set up a small table, and placed a glass vase on top of it.  
>"Alright, to start off with I am going to teach you basic telekinesis." She said as she finished setting everything up.<br>"Tele what now?" Oscar replied, dumbfounded.  
>"Picking things up and moving them with your mind."<br>"Oh, right."  
>"Okay, for this to work, you need to concentrate. Put everything else out of your mind, and focus on the vase."<br>Oscar quickly cleared his mind, and then began to focus on the glass.  
>"Okay, I can feel your mind pouring itself at that glass, so you're going to have to work on control, but that can come later. For now, I want you to try to lift it into the air."<br>Oscar, squaring his concentration, began to envision the glass lifting up, but it just wouldn't move. In frustration, he tried again with a bit more force, and the glass exploded. Tiny pieces of it went wizzing past both him and Twilight, in every direction.  
>"Okay, you're going to need a lot more control. For now, we'll just use something a little less fragile." Twilight said, and pulled a book out of her bags. "I was hoping to get some reading done once I had taught you enough to practice on your own, but it seems that's not going to happen now." Twilight placed the book on the table, then hesitated. "As a second thought, I have something that the Princess gave me to give to you in the case that you had troubles." She pulled a small clear crystal out of her bag, and a strip of silver. "Put out your hand."<br>Instantly obeying, Oscar put out his right hand. Twilight used her magic to wrap the silver around his fourth finger, and embedded the small clear crystal into the top of it. Just as she finished, the crystal changed to a golden brown that matched Oscar's eyes.  
>"This crystal is used for two things. The first is to provide a smaller, easier way to control magic, and the second is to dampen your magical abilities. The second is more of a by-product of the small size of the crystal, forcing a bottleneck effect on your magic. Anyway, try again, on the book this time. And do be careful, that's my personal copy, and I still want to read it."<p>

Oscar focused, gathered in his will, and began to slowly pour it into the book. Without thinking about it, he raised his arm to point at the book, and slowly began to lift both in unison. As he got the hang of it, he started to move the book around, by swinging his arm around. He was quite enjoying this, until he saw the look of disapproval on Twilight's face and his concentration broke, sending the book flying.

"What this time?" Oscar complained, annoyed that she had ruined his fun.  
>"We are not here to play games Oscar, we are here to practice. You seem to have pretty much mastered telekinesis. Now let's move onto something a bit more challenging: translocation."<br>"I thought you said that was dangerous, I could end up anywhere." Oscar replied, recounting her warning last night.  
>"I did, but we aren't going to be moving ourselves. Once more, it will be the book getting abused by your practice."<br>"Oh, fair enough."  
>"Okay, so translocating an object is much more difficult then simply moving it. There's reasons why control is necessary for these things. A unicorn may point their horn, as your pointed your arms, but the movement of translocation is faster then one may turn their head, or arm. For this you must be able to control the movement of the object without moving yourself, then when you can do that, I will teach you the next step."<br>Frustrated that he had to continue with basic telekinesis, Oscar aimed his arm at the book, and picked it up again. He held his arm stiff, and tried to the move the book horizontally, to no avail. Again he tried, and once more, nothing happened. As an idea, he took his ring off when Twilight wasn't watching, and the book immediately dropped to the ground. He aimed his arm back at it, and once more concentrated, lifting it into the air. He tried to move it, keeping his arm locked in place, and once more, it refused. He tried again and again, but the only difference it was making was how violently the book was shaking as it hung suspended in the air. Finally he tried again, when the book exploded, and the pages shredded apart as they flew up into the air, then slowly settled back down.  
>"I thought I told you to be careful!" Twilight shouted at him.<br>"I was being careful!" Oscar protested loudly.  
>"Oh really, then why aren't you wearing the ring? It was supposed to help!"<br>Defeated, Oscar glumly put the ring back on, and then realised he had no target any more.  
>"Alright, I'll get out the other vase, but be careful this time. This is the last one and I don't want to have to go back for more." Twilight said as she carefully moved the glass over to the table, but before it was safely planted, a loud boom and an earthquake came out from the direction of the forest, causing Twilight to drop the glass, and as it hit the ground, it shattered.<br>"Damn, that was the last one. We're going to have to go get-" Twilight was suddenly cut off as another boom, along with a shudder in the ground, came out from the forest.  
>"We'd better go see what that is." Oscar mumbled.<br>"Way ahead of you." Twilight said as she ran over to him and translocated them into the forest.

"Man it's dark in here." Oscar said as they tried to discern their surroundings.  
>"Give it a minute, your eyes will adjust." Twilight said, as she wandered around. "Ah, I don't think the cause of the noise will be that hard to follow. It's left a faint track of broken shrubs and freshly disturbed earth." Twilight said as she started down a track that seemed slightly wider then the others.<p>

As they walked, the booms and shakes were getting louder, until they could hear the falling of trees, the leaves rustling as the fell, the crack of branches snapping, and the thunder of their landing, which was second in volume only to the sound of them being knocked down. As they approached, they saw one tree, in the middle of a clearing, with all the surrounding trees knocked down, or snapped near the base of the trunk. As Twilight approached the tree, its features twisted into a look of malevolence and evil, but Twilight just shrugged this off and laughed, mentioning that this had happened before. Oscar, however, wasn't so sure, and when he saw the look of triumph on the tree, he noticed it had a large branch raised in the air, ready to strike. He ran over and shoved Twilight out of the way, jumping the other way just in time to avoid being crushed. The tree's roots flew out of the ground, and started pulling the tree towards the pair. They got up, and ran back the way they had came.  
>"Oscar! Take off your ring!" Twilight shouted as they ran.<br>"What? Why?" Oscar shouted back.  
>"Just do it! Then focus on the branches of the tree, like you did with the glass!"<br>Oscar, suddenly understanding, began to pull the ring off. As he got it off, he noticed a black glimmer in the centre of the crystal, but it was only there for a second, so he dismissed it for his current issue. He turned around and aimed his arm at a branch on the tree and began to focus, when the tree got too close and he had to run again.  
>"I don't have enough time to focus!" he shouted over to Twilight.<br>"Don't try to watch it! Now that you've seen it, just picture it in your mind, and aim yourself at the image." Twilight screamed back at him.  
>Oscar, taking that into account, began to picture the tree in his mind when he heard a large crack, and a quick glance behind him and at Twilight told him that Twilight was doing the same.<br>He returned to his mental image, focused on the large limb the tree was using like an arm, and poured himself into it. He heard another large crack and saw splinters fly past him as the branch exploded. He began to focus on another point, when he tripped over an unseen rock protruding from the earth, and fell to the ground. Twilight stopped few paces further away, and started back when the tree's roots grabbed his ankles and lifted him up. Still dazed from the fall, Oscar hung limply from the branch. As it brought its other huge limb into place, ready to crush him, Oscar slipped out of consciousness. The root placed him on the ground, still holding his ankles, and the limb started its decent. As Twilight watched in shock, the large branch fell on top of Oscar, and a sickening thud rang out across the forest upon the impact.

The branch began rising again, and it cracked and splintered as it rose, revealing a black spherical shape around where Oscar had been. The shape dissipated, and Oscar stood up. His clothes were almost completely shredded, with only the upper part of his pants remaining. Twilight, still paralysed in shock, could not understand what was happening. By all rights Oscar should be dead, flattened by the blow. As he stood up, she glimpsed his normally golden eyes, and saw something strange: his pupil's had expanded to fill his eyes, making them as black as his skin, and he had a dead calm expression on his face as he turned to face the tree. He raised his arm, with an open hand, and once more she felt him gathering energy. Then he released it with the force of a storm as he clenched his fist shut, and the entire tree cracked, then shattered. Darkness was rising off of the shattered tree like smoke as the wood returned to its natural lighter colour, and, albeit lying on the ground, it seemed peaceful compared to before. Oscar stood in the shrouds, dazed, but also back to normal, when he collapsed. Twilight, broken of her paralysis, ran over to him. Unable to figure out what to do, she moved him to be leaning up against the side of a tree, and then nestled up beside him and rested her head against his chest. His warm skin and heartbeat reassured her that he was going to be fine, and she drifted off to sleep.

"Twilight. Twilight, get up. Twilight!" Oscar shouted out as he struggled to get the pony off of himself. "Oh stuff it." He said to himself as he aimed his arm at Twilight and began to gather his will.  
>"Don't you dare." Twilight said sleepily.<br>Oscar, ashamed, put his arm back down. "Well you still need to get off me Twilight, I can't get up."  
>"Oh, sorry." Twilight apologised as she lifted herself into a sitting position.<p>

"Why were we asleep against a tree anyway? Oscar asked as he shifted into a more comfortable seat.  
>"Don't you remember anything?"<p>

"Well, we came to the forest, and that tree attacked us. We were running, then you told me to take my ring off. After that, nothing until now."  
>"Well, you were successful, to say the least. You managed to break one of its branches, but then you tripped."<br>"Really? Well, thanks for saving me then."  
>"Oscar, I didn't save you. There was no way I could have."<br>"Then how am I-"  
>"I don't know. The tree swung its largest branch at you. You should have been crushed, but then the branch lifted, you were surrounded by some sort of shield. As it disappeared, you stood up and turned to the tree. Then you just, broke it. That mess over there is what's left after you finished it off."<br>Stunned, Oscar looked over to the pile of wood and leaves. "That mess!"  
>"There was another thing too. Your eyes went completely black."<br>At the mention of this Oscar remembered his ring, but when he looked at it, the crystal was still golden brown. "I remember, my ring, when I took it off, a glimmer of darkness flashed in the centre of the crystal."  
>"I will look into that, but for now, you need more rest." Twilight got up and faced Oscar. Her horn started to glow, and before Oscar even realised what was happening they were back in the Library. He went back downstairs and hopped into bed, dosing off almost immediately.<p>

"Spike! I need to send another letter to Princess Celestia." Twilight called out after Oscar had closed the door. Spike ran over with a quill and paper in his hands, ready to write. "Dear Princess Celestia, Oscar's training has started, but progress is slow, to say the least. He's using the gem you gave me, which is a golden brown for him, and is also the purpose of this note. I need to speak with you immediately about Oscar, as there seems to be more to his abilities then either of us anticipated. Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle." Spike finished writing down the note, then sent it off to the Princess.  
>"Is he gonna be okay?" the little dragon asked.<br>"I think so, he just needs to rest up. Off to bed Spike, its getting late."  
>"Awwww" the dragon complained as he walked away.<p>

The Princess, upon reading the letter, immediately went to Ponyville to speak with her student. Twilight told her all about the tree, the ring and the darkness.  
>"It's worse then I thought." The Princess thought aloud.<br>"What is it Princess?"

"He's a Shadeling. Although he possesses the abilities of a Shade, he is unaware to his heritage and has no control over his, darker, nature. It resides in the subconscious, and will only awaken when his life is threatened, or when a Shadelier brings it forward. In the first case, it is relatively harmless, it will just surface, save itself, then recess back into his subconscious, but if he is awakened by a Shade, then the Shadeling spirit will take over and we will lose him forever. You must never tell him about this, if he doesn't know, then the Shadeling won't surface. Make him master control, it will be necessary for the trials he's going to face. Prepare him. One day, a Shadelier will seek to awaken him, and you must stop that at all costs, even his life." As she finished her sentenced, the Princess turned and left. Twilight stood still, thinking about what the Princess had said. She didn't feel prepared to deal with a situation like this, much less help someone else through it. She went to bed, and her sleep was filled with nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long, I have exams and stuff atm. I promise I'll put more effort into the next chapters! The first and second half of this one were written about 2 weeks apart, which is a bit bad for the story.<br>This story is going to tie in with my other one (Aeturna Nox), so I'm going to write them at the same time. Aeturna Nox features an OC (pony this time) discovering the Truth of her past and stuff. Oh, and by "tie in" I mean relate to, there won't really be any significant plot stuff between the two of them.**

**Disclaimer: I wrote the story, all characters (except OC) belong to Hasbro etc etc.  
><strong>


End file.
